


i'm not sure what the word was, and i know i'll forget it again

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Highkey venting, incredibly blatant Wangst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: There's a bit of trouble in telling what emotion he's feeling most of the time. Hard to verbalize it, at least.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i'm not sure what the word was, and i know i'll forget it again

He's not quite sure how he feels right now. Rarely was he actually able to put a name to whatever emotion he was feeling until the pot boiled over and he had to scramble to salvage things.

He lays himself down on the ground, hard and craggy from the summer and there's grass tickling his thigh.

He stays there for a while, curling up and idly staring at the grass in his vision until his eyes unfocus.

He wipes at his eye, unsurprised when he finds a warm and wet feeling on his hand. Tears.

He sits up, still wreathed in silence and the static noise that won't leave his ears no matter how hard he tries, and the slight ringing under it, the static masking relatively mild tinnitus. Frustrating at best, insomnia-inducing at worst.

He sits there for a long while, even as the day ebbs into sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> i have depression and god knows what else.


End file.
